Jaystone's Vision
Chapter 1- Jay Jay opened his eyes for the first time, he blinked twice and looked up at his mother Robin. "Mommy?" he asked in a rasped tone, Robin looked at Jay and purred "Oh sweetie your eyes! They've open!" Jay giggled and mewed "But what color are they?" Robin tilted her head and murmured " an olive color, from what I can tell" Robin licked Jay's head, smoothing his ruffled fur. Jay purred and stood up on wobbly legs as he growled "Meow!!" his voice cracked as he stumbled over a rock and fell into Boulder's paws. "Oh... sorry daddy!" Jay squealed as he stood up seeing dark gray father for the first time. Jay flashed a look at Robin, her fur was brown and it had stripes. "Mommy, do I look like you?" he asked curouisly. Robin tilited her head and mewed " you look like me and your father" she made a curt nod as she went back to licking her paw. Jay stumbled over a large tree root, ramming into a fox. His eyes grew wide in terror as he shrieked and fell backward's. The fox's cold gaze fell on him as the fox snarled and attacked Jay, leaving him half alive. Jay lay there, choking on his own blood. Boulder was out hunting when he heard Jay's screech in pain. He had darted torwads the sound worriedlly, "Jay!" he yowled loudly as he stumbled over a kit's body. "Jay...." he rasped as he picked him up and brought him to Bone, the rouges source of herbs and healing. Bone examined Jay's cuts and slashes and grabbed cobwebs to clog up the blood. Then he gave Jay some poppy seeds to calm he slight whimper's and mews. Boulder rest his head on a tree root as Robin darted in the make-shift den. "My poor kit!" she wailed as tears streamed down her face. Bone grabbed more poppy seeds and ordered Robin to eat it, she did. Soon after she fell alsleep, Bone stretched open his mouth to speak. "Jay is in bad condition but he will make it." Bone wrapped more cobwebs around the scars and left Jay to sleep. Bone climbed through the woods in search of Bramble, his healer badger friend. Bone searched around his den, then inside to find Bramble curled up tightly as he slept. "Bramble!" he hissed to the old badger, Brambles head shot up, alert. "What!" Bramble snapped as he yawned. "I need help with a kit, he was attacked by a fox" Brambles ears pricked at the word fox. "The only fox I know is Sly, and I haven't seen him in a moon." Bramble replied still yawning. "Well can you at least help me with the kit?" Bone growled, losing his patience. Bramble nodded as he slowly stood up, yawning louder. Bone and Bramble reached Bones den and entered it quietlly. Boulder, Robin and Jay were sleeping. Bramble chuckled when he saw the kit and said "Now thats the work of Sly!" "Shh!" Bone hissed. Bramble looked away as they settled in beside Jay. "He'll survive right?" Bone asked with pain in his tone. Brambl examined Jay and nodded. "He's very young" Bone murmured, "It's my job to save him." Bramble looked up at Bone's eyes and saw the pain that stayed there. Bramble rested a paw on Bones shoulder and sighed as he looked down at the sand. Boulder opened his eyes and yawned, sleepily seeing a badger. "Arghhhh!!!!" he screeched as he swung into attack mode. The badger chuckled as he thumped out of the den. Boulders eyes stretched wide as Bone laughed at him. "Its Bramble!" Bone growled to Boulder. Boulder tilted his head and nodded as Jay slowly shifted in his slumber, slowly waking. Jay's eyes stretched open as he yawned and stood up on woobly and scarred legs. "Whoa!" he squealed as he took a step to see his little sister Flower crawling up to him. Flower giggled and batted at his tail, playing with it. "Yow!" Jay whimpered as blood leaked from a cut on his tail. Flower steped back suprized, "Err...I'm sorry" she exclaimed with puppy dog eyes, Jay nade a mrrow of laughter as Flower tripped over her tail and fell backwards. Flower laughed with him as she turned over and stood up, dizzy. Jay padded out of Bones den and rammed into his father's leg. Boulder's cold gaze fell on him as he snarled "Jay! Watch where your going mouse brain!" Jay stepped back trembling in fear as he sprinted back into the den, laying by his mother, Robin. Boulder sighed and padded off. Jay looked up at his mother and asked "Mommy what's clan life like?" Robin tilted her head and mewed "Well.... my mother Junebug, was a Elder of a Clan called MossClan. She told me all about her life, the cats at the camp hunted for you unless you were a warrior. She told me you first start out like a kit, like you, then you rank up to apprentice, then warrior." "Oh! A Warrior!" Jay squealed in excitment. "Hmmm...why do you want to know about the clans, my little Jay?" Robin asked with curiosity. "Well...one day I wanna join em!" Robin giggled as she licked Jay and curled her tail around his shoulder. "I love you, Jay" Jay licked her nose and fell asleep. Chapter 2- Jaypaw Jay stretched out to yawn as he layed in his den, waiting for his mothers return. Jay looked up and saw a shadow cast over the den entrance, "Mom!" he mewed as he stepped out of the den. Bramble dropped a cats body and sighed, "Robin was killed by Sly" Jays eyes stretched wide as he growled "No! She can't die!" Bramble padded up to Jay and layed his paw on his shoulder. Jay pulled away and hissed at Bramble, showing his long fangs. Brambles fur puffed up as he growled "Your destiny lies else where!" Jay tilited his head and snarled "What'da mean you Old lump!" Bramble snarled loudly as he said "You must join the Clan's! You Mouse brain!" The clans? Jay thought to himself. "Oh..." Jay said more calm, "But first I want to bury my mother, Flower would want to be here too...if she didn't leave." The day later, Jay mourned for Robin till the sight of the new sun. He got up and padded to Brambles den and asked "Where are the Clans?" Bramble pointed towards a big clump of tree's and went back to fixing his herbs. Jay sighed as he padded that direction. "Wow! I'm hungrey!" Jay excliamed as he ripped off a clump of meat from the squrriel he caught earleir. "Mmmmm...." Jay purred as the warm meat slid down to his stomach. He got back up and set out for a den, for the night. He stretched open his eyes to the sound of paws hittting the forest floor. His head shot up as he padded out of the old badger den hiding his scent. The cats stopped as Jay faced them for the first time ever. They hissed at him, still only seeing he was just a kit. The biggest cat in the group padded up to Jay and sniffed him, purring in his ear "Its ok...no need to get feisty." The brown tabby cat smiled at him as she ordered her group to continue on with the patroll. "Whats your name?" she asked with curiousity. "J..Jay" Jay replied trembling. "Well I'm Foreststar." Jay looked up and giggled "Thats a funny name!", "Oh really?" she laughed as she slowly clutched his extra skin and brought him to her camp. "Whoa....look at all the cats!" Jay exclaimed with wide eyes. Foreststar nodded with giggles as she set him down in the middle of the camp. Jay's head stretched up as he puffed out his glossy coat with pride. Foreststar padded around to another cat and murmured somethings in its ear, her tail flicked towards Jay as she asked "Do you think I should let him stay?" The cat only made a curt nod as he stared at Jay, with the same cold gaze the fox gave him before it tried to kill him. "Cats old enough to catch there own prey please join under the Highrock for a clan naming ceremony!" Foreststar's vioce boomed across the camp catching the attention of all the cats. " I call upon Starclan to watch over this young cat. He has come to us scared and frightened, and I have made the desision to make him and apprentice! Jay, do you promise to uphold the apprentice code even if it cost your life?" "I..I do" Jay hesitated to say. "Then with Starclans power I shall give you your new name, Jaypaw!" Foreststar roared as the crowd of cats chanted "Jaypaw, jaypaw, Jaypaw!" "and you mentor shall be Me, Foreststar." The ceremony ended as the other apprentices nudged him saying "Your so lucky! You got Foreststar as a mentor!" Jaypaw laughed then ran up to Foreststar, licking her shoulder. "Thank you...." he said Chapter 3- Jawpaw's omen Jaypaw grabbed the mouse bile and brought it to the elders den spitting every time he smelt it. He rubbed some on the Elder's back as he asked "Does anybody know a Junebug in here?" and raspy voice answered him. "I'm Junebug, why do you ask kit?" Jaypaw's head dropped as he thought of his mother, Robin. "Well....I'm Robins son" Junebugs ears pricked but she didn't respond. Jaypaw snorted and finished taking off the ticks. He turned to leave just as Junebug said "Jay?" Jaypaw swung around, his olive eyes were showing sadness as he rasped "She's dead." Junebug only looked down at her paws. "Junebug?" One of the other elder's asked "You were a medicine cat. You never had kits" the elder growled. "But, Padfoot, I did..." Junebug said before getting up and walking away. Jaystone watched in amazment as Foreststar hissed and spat at Junebug. But the funny thing was that Junebug didn't flinch or cringe, she just stood there. Jaypaw padded up to Foreststar and hissed "Stop! Its in the past now!" Foreststar flashed a look at Jaypaw and nodded as she padded away. Jaypaw lay on the SunningRocks with Blackpaw, his best friend. Blackpaw stared at the sky and said "I wonder what starclans like." Jaypaw's eyes streched open at Blackpaws words "But you won't join it any time soon right?" Jaypaw asked worriedlly, Blackpaw laughed as he snapped "I'm just kidding!" Jaypaws puffed out fur slowly settled as he sighed. Blackpaw got up and shook his white fur, Jaypaw stood next to him and heard his name being called by Foreststar. "Hey I gotta go!" Jaypaw yelled as he raced off. Foreststar sat in the sandy hollow waiting for Jaypaw. "Jaypaw!" she yelled again seeing him in front of her made her laugh. "This will be your final assesment! I want you to do a Hunting assesment, remember, I'll be watching you." Jaypaws eyes grew wide with excitment as he raced off. Jaypaw prowled up to a thrush that was eating seeds off the ground, he lowered his tail and sprung onto the bird crushing it with his weight. Jaypaw picked it up proudly as he buried it and went back to hunting. A squirrel sat in between to branches, Jaypaw clawed his way up the tree closest to it and reached for a branch. He latched onto the other tree watching the squirrels every move he was upon it in a flash, he swiped the killing blow and jumped out of the tree. Foreststar watched in amazment. Jaypaw buried that one with the thrush then tried hunting again. He padded in the undergrowth watching where he stepped. He spotted a rabbit slowly creeping out from behind its hole. Jaypaw licked his lips and he veered closer and closer. The rabbits ears lifted in alert, Jaypaw had to act fast so he took all the power in his hind legs and sprung about 5 fox tail lenghs away from the rabbit. He crushed it and killed it satisfied with his skills. Foreststar nodded with satisfaction. Jaypaw padded back to camp with his catch, he dropped it in the fresh kill pile and waited for Foreststar to return. "All cats old enough to catch ther own prey please join under the high rock for a warrior ceremony!" Foreststar yelled. Jaypaw padded over to Foreststar and sat next to her as she yelled "Jaypaw! Blackpaw! Come up here!"they did. "Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code even if it cost your life?" she asked the apprentices. Jaypaw didn't hesitate to say "I do" Nor did Blackpaw. "Then by the power of starclan I shall grant you with you new names, Jaypaw you shall be known as Jaystone and Blackpaw you shall be known as Blackfoot!" Jaystone nodded in satisfaction as the crowd of cats chanted their names. Whitecrush paced around his den franticlly. Foreststar blinked as she watched the Medicine cat panic. "Uh...Whitecrush? Are you ok?"Jaystone asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "Oh me! Oh I'm fine! I just had something amazing happen to me! Well not exactly amazing because it was an omen but starclan sent me a message about you! You are destined to be the new deputy! But theirs a catch to this all. There will be a white tom with black paws who dies in honor of your new rank! Thats the omen! But-" he was cut off by Jaystone. "Wait...do you mean Blackfoot? No he can't die!" Jaystone yelled. Whitecrush stared at him, "an omen is never wrong. I'm sorry Jaystone." Jaystone's eyes filled with confusion. "BLACKFOOT!" Jaystone screamed and darted towards him. Blackfoot blinked and mewed "Um? Jaystone are you ok? Are you on Catnip again?" Jaystone blinked and nipped his rump snapping "I'm never on Catnip!" Blackfoot and him laughed. Jaystone felt worried about Blackfoot, and the Omen Whitecrush told him. "No, its not true and I won't tell Blackfoot about it so it won't happen." Chapter 4-The Battle Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions